To Save An Innocent
by Ofpaintedflowers
Summary: Sirius Black had made a promise, to protect and raise the little girl his cousin had begged him to save and it was a promise he intended to keep. It was the one thing he could do for the woman who had given up everything to protect family.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm not entirely too sure where this came from. It's just been with me all day, and I had to write it down. Since I had, I decided I may as well post it.**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Bellatrix Black stood tall, back ramrod straight, eyes hard and letting no emotion show on her face. Her wild black curls had been tamed especially for this meeting, and had been pulled back, into an elegant French braid. Her hands gently smoothed the pale, mint green silk of her dress. Her feet ached in the pinched heels she had been forced to wear. She was here to make an impression, and to issue a proposal.

An impression she had made, it seemed, as faces blinked slowly.

"And you are willing to give up your match?" Her father asked carefully. Bellatrix nodded.

"I will do what is right by my family." She answered.

And that meant ending her courting period with the only man she had ever loved, to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. But she had no choice. Andromeda, her older sister, had married the love of her life, a muggleborn, and saying their father did not approve was probably the understatement of the century. Cygnus Black was furious. He had blasted Andy of the tapestry at their manor, though he couldn't actually disown her without their Head of House's approval. Bellatrix didn't blame Andy for marrying Ted Tonks. He made her happy, and that was good enough. He was a good man, unlike Rodolphus.

Which was why Bellatrix was now in this position. She had been courting Antonin Dolohov, a match Cygnus had approved. But when Andy had got married, he had intended to marry Narcissa, her baby sister, to Rodolphus. Bellatrix had been present when Cygnus was discussing the details with her mother and the Lestranges'. She had seen the predatory gleam in Rodolphus' eyes, the cruel smirk that curved his lips at marrying the blonde haired darling of the House of Black.

Bellatrix new Narcissa wouldn't be able to survive marriage to Rodolphus. He was cruel, and a brute. Narcissa was gentle, and soft and caring. Before she knew what she was doing, she was offering herself up. Narcissa loved Lucius Malfoy, they were already near completion of the betrothal contract between the two. She was courting, her contract hadn't even been started yet. Cygnus looked surprised, and even approving and maybe just slightly proud. Her mother had looked on sadly, knowing just what Bellatrix was truly giving up. It wasn't often the Black's married for love, and Bellatrix would have been so very lucky. But she had to save her sister.

And so, the contract between Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been drawn up, and the two were encouraged to spend more time together. Rodolphus was as cruel as she suspected, enjoyed inflicting pain, and didn't mind if that pain was directed at his wife to be.

Soon, the second eldest daughter of Cygnus Black began withdrawing into herself. She didn't speak out, didn't offer an opinion, just agreed and hoped to avoid incurring the wrath of anyone. Her mother noticed, but could do nothing. Her father didn't appear to notice at all. Narcissa noticed, and was wracked with guilt, but tended to every one of Bellatrix's new wounds with determination.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, even Sirius Black had noticed. Whilst she had been close with her cousin when they were children, they had become distant, though civil, when he had become a Gryffindor. He cornered her one day, dragging her into an empty classroom, and turning, to study her fiercely. Bellatrix stared back, face masked, eyes empty.

"What is wrong with you, Bella?" He demanded. Bellatrix shrugged.

"I'm perfectly fine Cousin." She replied, and she knew her voice was detached and that was her biggest downfall, because Sirius knew her well enough to know that that voice meant that everything was most definitely not okay.

"Like hell you are." Sirius growled. Bellatrix blinked.

"I spoke to Andy, she told me what happened between her and the family. I also know that means the contract between her and Lestrange is broken. Since then, you act like a proper Pureblood Princess, no arguing, no fighting, no defending anyone! There is no fire in you anymore! You don't even talk to Antonin, and I know you love him. You ignore when people flirt with him, you sit back and let it all happen. The old you would never let anyone encroach on what's hers! You've changed Bella, and I want to know why. Every time Cissy looks at you, it's with fear and guilt. And I know it's not because of her betrothal to Malfoy, because she fawns all over him, which, by the way, is disgusting. I don't know what she sees in him, but Malfoy is going to get her hurt. Please Bella. I know we have our differences, but we are family. I know there is something wrong. What's happened to break you?"

Sirius Black may only be fourteen, but he was very perceptive, Bellatrix mused. His words struck her, and she felt her resolve crumble. Sirius was probably the favourite of all her cousins, and she wished she hadn't allowed the distance between them become so great.

"I'm betrothed to Rodolphus. I'll be married by the end of summer." She whispered.

Sirius looked horrified. No matter the differences he had with his family, they were family. He loved his cousins fiercely. He didn't have time to ask anything, to ask why she was marrying the Lestrange when she loved Dolohov (and Sirius had to admit, Dolohov had been good for her), because it was like a damn broke and she told him everything.

"I'm doing it to protect her, to protect Cissy. Like you always get into trouble to protect Reg."

Which was true. Sirius acted up, got the brunt of his parents' anger, to spare his brother. Reg was had always been desperate for their approval, and if Orion and Walburga were angry with their eldest, it meant everything Regulus did was approved of. Sirius nodded.

"I don't like it." He muttered. "But…" He trailed off.

"We have to do everything we can to protect family." Bellatrix finished. Sirius nodded.

"Be careful, please." He whispered. Bellatrix smiled sadly.

"That won't help."

* * *

By the end of August, 1974, Bellatrix Black was Bellatrix Lestrange. The wedding had been a lavish affair. She had worn a pale gold dress made of silk and lace and floating lengths of gossamer. Her hair was in an intricate up-do, with several curls falling about her face. She looked the vision of perfect bride. Of course, she hated it. She hated everything about the day, because it should have been Antonin waiting for her at the alter. But she was protecting her sister, and it was that thought that got her through it.

It was the thought of protecting her sister that helped her to endure her wedding night.

It was the thought of protecting her sister that kept her sane when she lost her first child.

It was the thought of protecting her sister that kept her going when Rodolphus beat her.

And it was the same thought, that she was protecting her sister, that allowed her to keep some of her sanity when Rodolphus offered her up to the Dark Lord, a prize served on a silver platter.

Of course, the agony of receiving the dark mark nearly made her lose her mind, but Andy and Narcissa and Sirius were with her, helping her to hold on to the last dregs of her sanity.

She never fully recovered. After Rodolphus killed her baby, because it was a girl, she felt even that last part of her starting to slip away. Every time she was brought before the Dark Lord, she knew she would lose a little bit more, add another stain to her soul.

* * *

It was one day, mid-summer of 1980, that Bellatrix found one last, surprising surge of defiant will. It was the first time, and the last, that she ever went out on a mission. A group that consisted of her, Rodolphus and his brother, Rabastan, a man called Barty and Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't a mission, per se. It was more of a new game, one that had become a favourite among the group that called themselves Death Eaters.

Muggle baiting. Trapping muggles, innocent people who had done nothing wrong, and torturing them. Making them beg and plead. If there was a female present, then it would involve more horrors that Bellatrix wished she'd never heard about. And today, for some reason, she had been dragged along.

When she entered the muggle house, she understood why. It was a couple, who were obviously well off, and who had a small child, a baby, only a few months old. A baby girl, with a head of dark curls, and bright inquisitive eyes. At least, that's what the pictures showed. The family were currently upstairs sleeping, the men around her casting spells to ensure no-one head or noticed what was happening. It was Rodolphus' idea that she come, and she knew why. After his murder of her baby, she didn't have much sanity left. He wanted to make her watch as he did it again.

The feeling that welled up inside of her surprised her. She wasn't sure she could save the muggle family, but she knew she'd do her best to protect the baby. Her resolve was increased ten-fold when the muggle parents were brought down.

Bellatrix never knew what the muggle woman saw in her, but the mother looked at her, in those last few moments, her eyes pleading with her to protect her child. Bellatrix thought the poor woman, who soon allowed her mind to go as she was assaulted, must have recognised the horror and unwillingness in her. Or perhaps she'd had a feeling that Bella herself had once been a mother, no matter how briefly, and felt that she'd understand.

Knowing she could not save the older muggles, Bellatrix stole up the stairs quietly. She didn't notice her husband's eyes following her. And even if she did, she wouldn't have cared. Bellatrix wasn't going to let that man steal one more innocent life, especially one of a child who hadn't even had the chance to live.

* * *

Sirius Black was surprised when he heard banging on his front door.

His surprise was even greater when he saw his cousin stood on his doorstep.

His surprise continued to grow when he took in the disheveled state of her hair and clothes, and the small, tiny bundle in her arms. Bellatrix cradled the bundle close, absentmindedly rocking it, humming soothingly. Sirius recognised it as the tune she'd hum to him when he was injured and upset.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

His voice came out in a harsh whisper. The woman standing before him was so unbelievingly different to the girl he had grown up with.

"Please, Sirius, you have to help me." She begged. It was the first sign of emotion Sirius had seen from his cousin since that day in Hogwarts.

"What have you done?" He demanded. Bellatrix faltered.

"I saved her." She murmured. "Rodolphus and his group took me with them tonight. I think it was his sick way of reminding me what he had done to my daughter."

Sirius started. He hadn't known Bellatrix had a daughter.

"He was going to torture and kill her, like he had done with my Elara. I couldn't let him. Sirius, I'm not going to survive tonight. I need you to take her in, and save her. I need you to adopt her, using the old ways. Sirius, you're the Head of House Black, and as my Head, I am begging you to protect her. She didn't deserve to lose her parent's and I couldn't save them, but I can her. Please."

She was crying, the tears slipping down her cheeks unnoticed by her. Sirius, horrified by her admission that he husband had killed her baby, could see the desperate mother in her, the same as he had seen in Dorea when James was hurt.

"I promise." He whispered. He took the baby, the bundle so tiny, so small that he was terrified he would hurt her. "Do you know her name?" He asked. Bella nodded, and her voice was a small whisper when she uttered the single word.

Bellatrix's prediction of not surviving that night came true. Rodolphus' rage was immense, his fury tangible. Every last drop of his anger was spent on his wife, who had done everything she could to protect her family. Her screams echoed, even after her last breath. Panting, Rodolphus disapparated to meet his precious Dark Lord, not even sparing a glance at the body of his wife.

And Sirius Black kept his promise. Tears of sorrow streamed down his cheeks as he watched Bellatrix's picture blacken, saw the numbers appear under her name. He completed the ritual as required. A new name began to appear on the tapestry. Unsure of the actual date the child in his arms was born, he gave her the date she had arrived.

Hermione Elara Black. Born on the twelfth of August 1980.

Sirius promised to protect her with every ounce of his magic.

His mind went back to Bellatrix's parting words. It filled him with an immeasurable amount of pain and anger, but he focused on the wriggling child in his arms.

 _Do not trust Peter Pettigrew._


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is Chapter 2. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get it out, but life kept getting in the way and I just couldn't seem to get the chapter right. I've lost count of how many drafts I've written and discarded. In the end, this is what I've got, and I'm not completely happy with it, but I decided to give you something considering the amount of love you've all shown the first chapter.**

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and added this to their favs/follows. It really means alot. Hopefully, you'll all be happy with this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The first time Bellatrix saw Sirius, she had not long since turned four years old. When her mother took her to see her Aunt Walburga and the new baby, Bellatrix hadn't been completely thrilled. It wasn't like the baby could do anything other than sleep and cry and eat, and some other things that Bellatrix didn't really care about. She just knew she was going to be bored._

 _Her mother had made her wear a pretty dress in pale lavender and had tied her hair back in a low ponytail with a matching ribbon. Bellatrix didn't really understand the need to be dressed up. She'd much rather stay at home anyway._

 _When her, Andromeda (her older sister) and her mother eventually arrived at Grimmauld Place (which, Bellatrix thought, could definitely use some more colour and light. It was entirely too dark), Bellatrix was more than ready to just turn back around and go home. Her mother moved slowly towards the main Parlour room, where all guests were to wait until a house elf came for them (even guests who were family)._

 _Bellatrix couldn't help but sigh at her Aunts silly behaviour. Walburga Black had entirely too much power over the family. Andy glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Her big sister was already six and her mother had another child on the way. Bellatrix knew her father was hoping for a boy, but Bellatrix didn't really care. It was just another baby who wouldn't be useful for a few more years._

 _Bellatrix squirmed in her seat. She really wanted to just go home. She didn't see the fascination with babies. She didn't think that this baby would change her mind either. Of course, she hadn't whined or put up a fuss about it. She was a good girl who did as she was told. Most of the time._

 _There was the smallest of pops. Bellatrix turned to see a tiny house elf with bright blue eyes. Bellatrix found that fascinating. She had seen elves with brown and green eyes, but not one with blue. This elf had the clearest, bluest eyes Bellatrix had ever seen._

 _The small creature announced that the baby was ready to be seen, but Mistress Walburga wasn't up for visitors today._

 _Bellatrix's mother shook her head, the smallest of movements, belying her exasperation at the woman's theatrics. And it really wasn't much of a surprise, everybody knew that Irma (Walburga's mother) had slept with her husband's father. Even Pollux knew that Walburga wasn't his daughter, but his sister. It wasn't the best kept secret in the world and it was pretty obvious that a thirteen year old, who was at Hogwarts when Walburga was conceived, wasn't the childs true father. The only person who didn't seem to be aware of this was Walburga herself. Even Alphard, Bellatrix's uncle, knew the truth about who had sired him. Pollux's only true child with Irma had been Bellatrix's own father, Cygnus._

 _Bellatrix knew there had once been a scare that Andromeda was Pollux's child as well. Before their mother had married their father, it was well known that Pollux was sleeping with Druella Rosier. Then all of a sudden, Druella had married Cygnus and nine months later, Andromeda was born. It had taken a blood oath, a paternity spell and a truth spell before Cygnus was satisfied and believed Andy to be his._

 _Bellatrix was brought out of her musings (which was a good thing, as her mother was looking at her curiously, and Bellatrix didn't think that her mother would be too happy with her knowing the sordid details of the Black family at the age of four). There was a gurgling noise, that made Bellatrix think someone or something was choking She was sure the gurgling sound was the same sound Andy had made at Christmas last year, when a small fish bone had gotten lodged in her throat. That had terrified Bellatrix, and she knew that the elf responsible for the fish had been punished. Bellatrix felt a small pang of guilt over that, but not too much._

 _Glancing around the room, she located the source of the gurgling. In a crib, decked out in green and silver, was a tiny, pink skinned wrinkly creature with a tuft of dark hair. Eyes the colour of the deepest part of the sea stared back at her._

 _Bellatrix thought the small creature was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. But she noticed how small and helpless it was, the way it's little limbs flailed about with uncoordinated grace. She stepped a little closer, looking back at her mother for reassurance._

 _At four years old, Bellatrix knew that even the most helpless seeming of things could be dangerous. Her mother nodded encouragingly. Bellatrix took another step forward, a small frown gracing her small features as she took in this new creature._

" _What is It, Mother?" she asked. Her voice was soft and melodious, and her mother smiled, only slightly amused._

" _That is your cousin, Sirius." She answered. Bellatrix nodded, looking at her cousin curiously._

" _Are all babies this ugly?" she questioned. Her mother made a sound, a snort that came across as equal parts amused and disapproving._

" _Sirius is actually a very handsome baby, Bella. He's only small because he is still quite new to this world. We must make sure to protect him, as he is family."_

 _Bellatrix thought about her mother's words and nodded seriously. The little person in front of her (Bellatrix had decided that it was indeed a person, and not a creature or house elf), was her cousin. And she was older than him, so she decided that she would like him and protect him. It was what family did. Family protected each other, always._

 _Very carefully, Bellatrix reached out and placed a small hand on the baby. The baby looked at her, eyes shining with what Bellatrix assumed was curiosity. A small smile graced her lips when the baby (Sirius, Bellatrix reminded herself) grabbed a hold of her hand. Her heart went soft. Bellatrix thought it wouldn't have mattered of Sirius wasn't family. She felt that she would have protected him no matter what. Her heart swelled with the same feeling she got when Andy would cuddle her when she had a bad dream or when there was a thunderstorm._

 _Even though Sirius was a small baby, who appeared to like drooling, Bellatrix noted absently, not even slightly disgusted when the baby began chewing on her small fingers, and Bellatrix found that she already loved him. She was surprised to find she had room in her heart for him, considering she loved so many people already._

 _As she asked if she could hold him, Andromeda coming to sit next to her on the plush cushions to also hold the baby, she knew that her main priority would always be the little baby in her arms and the girl sitting next to her._

 _Of course, that priority would extend to the child in her mother's belly when it was born, and though Bellatrix didn't know it yet, it would extend to include various others in the years to come. But for know, she was content, happy to cuddle her sister and her new cousin._

* * *

Sirius Black stares at the screaming terror in front of him. The tiny figure had a red face, screwed up so tightly, he was sure it would hurt. It was such a small person, he never expected it to make such a loud noise. He was also very confused. He had no idea what was wrong with the screaming terror.

Hermione Elara Black. She had been a quiet baby for the last few days, seemingly content to just sleep and watch him. Sirius had found her rather adorable and cute, the way she would gurgle at him. He had noticed some changes in her since her adoption. He was sure she wasn't this small when she had been brought to him. And her hair seemed darker and thicker.

He had thought it would be _easy_. He found out he was an idiot. Looking after a baby wasn't easy, especially when said baby was screaming her head off and he didn't know what to do.

In some ways, Sirius really regretted agreeing to Bellatrix's plan. He didn't know anything about babies. The only baby he had ever been around was as an adult was Harry, his Godson. His perfect little Godson who didn't scream his head off for no apparent reason. And whilst he had his moments of regret, and really, the only time he regretted agreeing was today, when the baby was screaming like the devil, Sirius knew he never would have turned his cousin away. It didn't matter of Hermione had been Snape's kid, and that was saying something. Sirius loathed Severus Snape with a passion. Sirius still would have taken the baby in because it would have been the right thing to do.

Only right now, at this minute, Sirius had no idea what the right thing was. His baby, because Hermione really was his, just wouldn't be settled. She didn't want a bottle, she didn't want a nappy change, or a dummy. She didn't need burbing (he had seen Lily do that. He figured it was normal to do that for a baby). She didn't seem to need anything. She just... wouldn't stop crying.

Frustrated, Sirius picked up his little bundle, cradling her head carefully. He couldn't get over how new she looked. At least, when her little mouth wasn't wide open, her little chest wasn't expanding as she drew breath, her eyes (Sirius still wasn't too sure what colour they were) screwed shut as she prepared for another scream. He walked around, fighting off his pounding headache, rocking and bouncing and doing everything he could think off to try and get Hermione to just be quiet.

And once again, like all the other times he had tried, nothing he did worked.

He could feel tears welling up behind his eyes, the stress, the headache, the deep sorrow from the last few days finally getting to him. And it had only been a few days. Bellatrix had only been her four days before, looking so tired and worn and weary. Only a few days since he had seen her picture fade on his wall, since Hermione's had appeared.

He hadn't seen James or Lily in those few days. He hadn't heard a word from Peter, though Bellatrix's last words to him were a constant, ringing reminder in his head.

Hermione continued to cry. Biting his lip, Sirius decided that he needed help. He didn't know why he thought he could do this on his own.

Cradling Hermione closer to his chest, softly spoken nonsense falling from his lips as he tried to calm her. Taking a step towards his Fireplace, Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He had no idea if Flooing with a baby would be safe, but he knew apparition wasn't and Portkeys were a definite no. Hermione wouldn't be able to hold onto one. The Night Bus just wasn't safe. And he couldn't fly, he'd be too out in the open than he was comfortable for, especially with a baby. Taking a deep breath, and turning Hermione towards his chest to cover her face, Sirius yelled out his destination.

* * *

James Potter jolted upright, eyes blinking and squinting as he was abruptly awoken from his light sleep, the sound of the fireplace roaring to life greeting his ears. Another blink, and he adjusted his glasses, finger running through his already messy hair.

He blinked hard again, realising Sirius stood in front of him, holding something that screamed, whilst looking slightly put out.

"You are a terrible guard." Sirius announced, his tone holding the aristocratic lilt that his years of upbringing had instilled, and his years of rebellion hadn't quite managed to get rid of.

James blinked again, still slightly uncomprehending, not entirely too sure what to make of the picture in front of him. As soon as Sirius had stopped talking, his best friend had immediately lowered his head and was whispering nonsense to the bundle in his arms. James thought it might have been a baby. It sounded like a baby. But it couldn't be a baby, because James knew that if Sirius knew he had gotten someone pregnant (and Sirius was very strict when it came to contraception spells), then he would have had to have dealt with a panicking lunatic, who would rave and worry and drink and panic. And then repeat the process all over again.

It also wasn't Harry, because Lily had taken Harry to the Longbottoms, who also had a small child of their own, a little boy called Neville.

James wondered what the screaming bundle was.

The screaming continued, and Sirius started to look frustrated.

"I need your wife, Prongs." Sirius announced, his tone pleading, a slight frantic note bleeding through. James frowned.

"Lily isn't here. Besides, she's my wife Pads. You can't have her." He attempted a joke, slightly put out when Sirius scowled.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." He muttered, still trying to stop whatever was crying.

Sirius finally appeared to give up.

"Make her be quiet!" he begged, thrusting the bundle wrapped in blankets at him.

Startled, James fumbled a little before securing his grip on the screaming creature that had just been literally thrust upon him. The screaming stopped. James looked down.

Surprised was an understatement. James wasn't entirely too sure what to think when he saw the bright, dark blue, nearly black, eyes staring at him. He was actually looking at a baby. Sirius had called the baby her. He was looking at what was obviously Sirius daughter. Looking up, he was surprised to note the look of annoyance on his friends face.

"Sure, she stops crying as soon as you hold her. I've been trying to get her too stop for ages and nothing worked." He muttered. James felt a slight grin coming on. He looked down at the baby in his arms, his crooked smile widening a little when he saw the tuft of dark hair. The Sirius miniature looked at him, red faced, eyes shining.

"So where did she come from?" James asked, looking back down at the child as she yawned, her small mouth getting wider, looking very much like Harry did when he was about to be sick everywhere.

"Well..." Sirius began. "That's kind of a long story."

James nodded, eyes on the baby in front of him. Her mouth was still wide open, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

And then she was sick. It came out like a projectile, hitting the front of his shirt and splattering on his face. Sirius was staring in shock, unable to keep the grin that was forming off his face.

James was pretty sure the child he was holding had done it on purpose.

Sirius' laughter appeared to startle the baby as she jumped on James arms, eyes wide as her head looked to the side.

"I think I'm gonna need to shower."

With a scowl on his face, ruined by the amusement in his eyes, James handed the baby too Sirius.

"She is going to be a nightmare." He muttered. "Only just met me and she's puking all over me." With a shake of his head, James walked from the room to get cleaned up.

Sirius held up his little girl.

"You are an absolute delight!" he crowed, laughing happily. He tucked the baby into his arm, his grin broad. "A little monkey, that's what you are, aren't you?"

Sirius continued babbling nonsense to Hermione, who stared up at him, eyes wide as if contemplating something. Smiling slightly as he settled down on the overstuffed armchair that was usually reserved for him, Sirius gently rocked Hermione, humming under his breath. His struggled to keep his eyes open, eyelids gently closing, as did Hermione's.

That was how James found the two of them twenty minutes later, Sirius' head had fallen back to rest against the back of the chair, Hermione nestled in close, head nestled in the crook of Sirius' neck.

With a gentle smile, James grabbed one of the blanket throws Lily loved so much and gently covered his closest friend, taking care to not disturb the pair.

He figured he could interrogate Sirius about Hermione later, though looking at them, he couldn't help but smile wider at the adorable picture they made.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter. Updates for this story will most likely remain quite slow for a while. When I wrote the first chapter, it was just this plunny in my head that refused to leave me alone. I had no time frame in mind, or events or anything, so I've been working on a time line as well. Saying that, I finally have more of an outline of where I want things to go.**

 **I still don't have any pairing in mind for this story (definitely not Draco or Harry for Hermione). Feel free to drop suggestions (including pairings for Sirius (and even Remus, if you don't want him to end up with Tonks). I'll be happy to see what you all think.**

 **Thank you to everyone who had favourite/followed and reviewed this story. I'm beyond pleased that you like it, and whilst this chapter is a bit rough around the edges, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Lily Potter stood in the doorway of her living room, watching her husband cover his best friend with a blanket. She smiled gently at the sight, bouncing her hip slightly as she held her son. Sirius must be exhausted, she thought to herself, and her husband incredibly distracted, if neither heard her coming through the Floo. She wondered if she should do something, just to make her husband panic, because honestly. He could be so oblivious sometimes. It wasn't like Harry was being quiet either, babbling away in her ear as he was. And still her husband hadn't noticed her. She shook her head. It would serve him right if she scared him. She watched quietly, deciding to just enjoy the heartwarming scene in front of her. They didn't see Sirius often enough, busy as he was. It was quite comforting to see James care for him, even if the most likely cause was because he had simply passed out. Sirius had a tendency to do that a lot, including at Hogwarts. He'd stay up late, obsessing over pranks or exams (Lily had found him on more than one occasion, surrounded by books and broken quills and parchment, face pressed against whatever he was currently reading or working on. Not that she would ever tell anyone that, she'd keep it a secret and use it as leverage if she ever needed to). He was the same with work, refusing to leave something unfinished, having to be dragged away from whatever legislation he was looking at, or proposal he had been sent, or whatever family matter (crisis, as the Blacks called it. It was never a simple matter, it was always a crisis that needed attending immediately).

She bit her lip, trying to hold in her laughter, when James jumped nearly a foot in the air as he spotted her. She couldn't help the smug smile spreading across her face when she realised that she actually had managed to scare him without lifting a finger.

"Merlin's pants Lily! Warn a man when you enter a room would you?" James whispered, an embarrassed smile gracing his red face.

She soon got a surprise of her own, when James stepped to the side, revealing the sleeping man sprawled against the chair. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the little figure on his chest, because Sirius Black had a baby and when on earth did that happen? It only took her a moment to recover from her shock, another, softer smile appearing as she took in the adorable picture in front of her, struggling to contain the squeal of delight that was rising in her throat.

The thought gave her an idea. This was probably the sweetest scene she had seen that involved Sirius, and she'd be damned if she didn't get a reminder of it. Handing Harry over to her confused husband, the boy happily reaching for his father's glasses, she raced upstairs to her bedroom. She wasn't too sure why she kept her camera in here, she supposed to keep it out of Harry's way, but she was glad she did. She wanted a picture before Sirius woke up. Snatching the camera off the top of her drawers, she tried to race back downstairs as quietly as she could. Sirius never liked to be left in a vulnerable position, and he usually didn't stay that way for very long.

When she entered the living room, she noticed James had disappeared. He probably didn't want to wake Sirius anymore than she did. She smiled slightly. Raising the camera, she adjusted the lens (It was an old muggle one, that she had probably broken a law enchanting to make the pictures move). Once she was sure she had a good enough shot, she quickly took the photo, wincing when she saw the flash was on. She bit her lip, watching Sirius to see if he moved, but the man only shifted, arm wrapping around the sleeping baby, securing the small body more tightly.

Stepping from the room, she made her way to the kitchen, smiling when she saw James trying to warm up a bottle for Harry, hissing as he made the milk to hot.

"So. Where did Sirius get a baby from?" Lily asked, voice quiet but not quite a whisper. If the bright flash of her camera didn't wake Sirius, she didn't think talking would either. James shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He just arrived, practically begging for help, Hermione, his daughter, screaming her head off." James replied. "I took Hermione, and the cheeky bugger threw up all over me. Sirius found it hilarious of course. I want to shower and when I came back, they were fast asleep. Then you turned up. And that's all I know."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. She knew Sirius wouldn't have kept quiet if he had gotten someone pregnant and knew about it. James probably would have been the first to know.

Lily took the bottle from James when he let out a quiet huff of annoyance when the milk went too cold, smiling a little when her husband scowled at her.

"So Hermione? Do you think Sirius came up with that name?" she asked, slowly heating the milk with her wand. James snorted.

"Poor kids gonna have a hell of a time trying to pronounce her own name. But no, I don't think Sirius named her. "

The conversation lulled, both caught up in their own thoughts. Lily handed the bottle to James, who fed Harry, as she started to move around her kitchen, preparing another bottle, and making up a few sandwiches for her and her husband. The silence continued, a comfortable quiet that both Lily and James relished, a quiet that showed just how much the two loved each other, working together. It was a companiable silence, no words needed. Only Harry's soft hiccupping and Sirius' snoring could be heard.

* * *

When Remus Lupin stepped through the Floo and into the flat he shared with Sirius, he stared in surprise. Every surface was covered with books and baby toys and what looked like tins of baby formula. A photo of a sleeping Sirius cradling a small child sat proudly on the mantle over the fireplace. He wondered for a moment if he had accidentally mispronounced his address and had come out in the wrong fireplace because as far as he knew, Sirius didn't have a child. And Remus also knew that it was impossible for Sirius to have had one in the two months he had been gone. Unless the man he considered his best friend had kept it from him. Which wasn't likely. Remus knew for a fact that Sirius would have freaked out, would've demanded someone tell him what he was going to do. Remus knew that he would have tried to tell Sirius that he'd be okay, that it would be difficult but he'd have his friends their to help and support him. James would have cracked jokes at first, before agreeing with him. Lily would have been supportive, would tell Sirius that he going to be a brilliant father, because after all, look how excited he was about Harry. Peter, if he was even there, would have mumbled something, patted Sirius on the arm, offered him chocolate or maybe even come out with something worth thinking about, which Peter was prone to do if the situation called for it. But none of them had ever even heard the smallest whisper of Sirius possibly having a child.

Which made it all the more bizarre when Sirius walked into the living room, a small baby tucked in his arms, humming gently. The child was gurgling happily, chubby little hands flailing wildly. Remus stayed quiet, unsure how to take this new development. He felt slightly hurt that Sirius had never told him that he had a child on the way. Sure, since they had finished school, Remus had been away a lot, on missions for Dumbledore that he wasn't allowed to speak about. But he had seen Sirius two months ago, and his best friend had to have known then. But Sirius had never said anything, and Remus wondered why.

The sudden silence drew Remus from his thoughts. There was no gurgling baby, no deep humming. Glancing up, he noticed Sirius staring at him, eyes slightly narrowed, body ever so slightly angled away, as if trying to hide the bundle in his arms.

"Remus..." Sirius started, confusion evident in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

Remus tensed slightly, felt old insecurities flooding back.

"I... I live here?" His answer came out more of a question than a statement, belying his own confusion and nervousness that something was wrong. Sirius frowned, nodding.

"Right... of course you do. I'd forgotten." He muttered, mainly to himself. Remus bit his lip, uncertainty filling him.

"I think... I should leave." He mumbled, holding back the flood of embarrassment and loss that he was suddenly feeling. He wasn't too sure what had happened since he had gone, but something had changed. Sirius, his best friend, was most definitely not happy to see him. Stepping back, nearly tripping over several colourful blocks, he nearly scrambled for the Floo Powder. Sirius was watching, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, and Remus could here the confused bewilderment in Sirius' voice. He paused, looking back at his friend.

"Because you don't want me here and you don't trust me." He answered. It was the only reason he could come up with as to why Sirius wouldn't have told him about the child he was currently holding.

In a way, Remus couldn't blame him. The flat that Sirius had brought, the flat that he had shared with three of his best friends, Remus had hardly spent time in. If he went into his bedroom, it wouldn't be decorated to suit his tastes, it would have the bare essentials. The walls would be plain, the bed would probably be made. There would be a few books piled up, but the wardrobe and the chest of drawers would be near empty. Remus had only ever spent a handful of weeks here. Dumbledore, who he owed a great deal to, had started sending him away, sometimes for a week, sometimes for months.

It was whilst he was away that James had moved out, to live in the cottage in Godric's Hollow with Lily. It was whilst he was away that Peter had moved back to his mum's, though Peter had never really properly moved in. Sirius was the only one who had stayed in the flat permanently, though he spent alot of his days at the Ministry or at his family house, Grimmauld Place, now that he had inherited the Head of House title. He refused to bring his work home with him, he had said. Anything involving his family, or his duties as Head, were dealt with at the ancestral Black Home.

Remus wondered if Sirius had thought he had finally left. That he had just decided to leave the only friends he had ever had behind. He could kind of see where Sirius had gotten the idea. Remus knew he seemed more distant, he had just made it in time for James' wedding. He had missed Harry's birth, though he had begged Dumbledore to be allowed to come back for it. From Sirius' view, it probably did seem like Remus was trying to extract himself from the tightly knitted group of friends he had been a part of for near on nine years.

But Remus also felt the caution his friends had started treating him with whenever he came back, dirty and dishevelled, from one of his missions. Missions that took him away for as long as it suited Dumbledore. He could see the questioning looks that everyone tried to hide, the glances sent his way. It hurt him to know that they could lose faith in him so easily. It was one of the reasons why he never fought about being sent away so much.

And really, Remus knew that all of these thoughts and feeling boiled down to the fact that Sirius had kept secret the child in his arms. Because even though James had appeared slightly wary around him (and sometimes, Remus thought it might be a figment of his imagination, because James was loyal to a fault, and never doubted his friends), James had still told him about Harry. Still trusted him enough to tell him that he was going to be an honorary uncle to a mini-marauder. But Sirius had never said a word.

"Of course I trust you!" Sirius exclaimed, and Remus could hear the truth in Sirius' forceful declaration. But he could also hear the tiny sliver of doubt.

"Not enough to tell me that you were going to have a child."

He supposed that was what hurt most. He probably could have dealt with the wariness and the questioning glances. But he couldn't get past the fact that his best friend didn't trust him enough to tell him about a new baby marauder. A mini-Padfoot that would soon be creating havoc. He nearly laughed at the look of confusion on Sirius' face. His best friend didn't seem to understand why Remus felt so hurt at being left out of the announcements. But it made Remus feel so unimportant, so insignificant, so left behind. His friends were moving on, and Remus wasn't invited to follow.

Understanding appeared to dawn on Sirius' face.

"It really isn't how it looks, Moony." He muttered, gently rocking his arm as he appeared to let his guard down. Remus got his first good look at the child, whose eyes, a deep blue colour (though Remus could see dark shoots of brown and maybe grey in the irises). The child's hair was already thick, and despite the short length, Remus could see the curls that he had no doubt would be completely crazy.

Remus shook his head. Sirius was smiling at the child in his arms, looking for all the world like a doting father, and maybe he was. But his friend had kept him in the dark. And for some reason, Remus couldn't let it go. It wasn't just the fact that Remus was being left out. He supposed he wouldn't have minded if they were drifting apart. But he knew he was being deliberately left out of things, his friends where hiding things from him on purpose. It was the fact that they didn't trust him, seemed to forget who he was.

"Then what is it Sirius? Because from where I'm standing? It looks like you don't trust me, want me around, and are hiding things from me. What have I done wrong?" he demanded. Sirius stared at him, surprise colouring his features, eyes hardening slightly. He turned on his heel abruptly, walking out of the room. Remus watched, stunned.

"Where are you going?" he asked, wishing he could take back his words. Rewind the last five minutes, make everything better again.

"I'm putting Hermione in her room. She doesn't need to see us arguing."

Sirius' voice was abrupt and cold. Remus wondered what would follow. He stood in the living room, eyeing the mess. His eyes drifted to the photo of the slumbering Sirius and the baby he had thought was Harry. Looking closer, he could see the dark hair wasn't as black as Harry's, and the tight curls that had already formed weren't the same as Harry's mop of messy hair.

Sirius walked back through, about 10 minutes later, fists clenching.

"So, let's get it out in the open then Moony. What's bothering you?" his voice was sarcastic, a hard bite underlying his tone. Remus let out a breath. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, if Sirius still called him Moony.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked. He needed to know where he had gone wrong in their friendship, so he could fix it. Sirius shrugged.

"I dunno. You tell me." He retorted. Remus sighed.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking!" he was attempting to keep his voice down, trying to keep a lid on his temper. Sirius snorted.

"Lets see shall we? It's been nearly two years since we've finished school. In that time, I can probably count on one hand the amount of times you've been home. You disappeared off about two months after moving in here. Didn't return for months until Prongs' wedding. Actually stayed for a few weeks, before fucking off again to Merlin knows where. Back again in time for Christmas. Then you were gone, you didn't even make it back for Harry's birth. Now you turn up, wondering why we don't trust you and what you've done wrong? Where the hell have you been Remus, and what the hell have you been doing? Because none of us fucking know! You come back, looking like you haven't bathed in weeks, you're torn up and a mess and you expect us to not think or say anything? What the fuck is going on?"

Sirius was breathing heavily through his note, feeling for all the world like he had just run the entire length of the Black Lake and back again. He guessed a blow up like the one currently happening could do that to a person.

Remus was staring, mouth open slightly, hurt and surprise colouring his features.

"I've been going on missions for Dumbledore, like all of you have done. I've just been asked not to say a word to anyone, like everyone else usually is. " He answered, voice quiet. He hated this, hated that his friends didn't trust him. They were the Marauders. They stuck together through everything, no matter what.

Sirius snorted.

"Our missions don't take us away from our friends and family for months at a time. What could you possibly be doing that you can't come home after a few days? Or a couple of weeks?"

Remus ran his hands through his hair, fingernails raking across his scalp as he grabbed handfuls of the sandy coloured strands that were in nearly dark brown with dirt. He desperately wanted to tell Sirius what was happening. Sirius was his best friend, they never kept secrets. But Remus had made a promise to Dumbledore, and he owed the headmaster so much, he owed the old man everything. It was thank to Albus Dumbledore that Remus had been able to go to Hogwarts.

"I... Sirius..." He was choking over his words, which only ever happened when he got really emotional. "I promised... And I owe him so much..." He was begging, an action that he was unaccustomed to doing in front of Sirius. Or any of his friends.

"We are you friends Remus. I don't care what you think you owe Albus Dumbledore! Letting you go to Hogwarts wasn't some great big, personal favour! It was common decency that any good man worth his salt would have done! Yes, he let you go to school, but we are your friends! Friends don't lie and hide things from each other! We have always been honest with you. You need to start being honest with me."

Pleading. Sirius Black was pleading. The thought shocked Remus to the core. He knew Sirius was trying to hide it, trying to hide the fact that he desperately wanted to believe Remus wasn't hiding anything, but Remus knew when Sirius was begging for something. Because Sirius Black hardly ever begged for anything. Remus could count on one hand the amount of times Sirius had outright begged. He felt conflicted. His head was warring with his heart. His heart was begging him to just tell the truth, because this was someone he could trust. His head was desperately telling him not to, to keep his promise to his headmaster, the first man who had believed in Remus, the first person to give him a chance.

He struggled, trying to defend his almost overbearing need to remain absolutely loyal to Dumbledore, even when his head started throwing memories of everything his friends had done throughout the years. Accepting him, protecting him, looking after him when he wasn't well, or when his mother had passed away, helping him deal with his grief. Becoming Animagi for him, a stupidly noble and extremely dangerous form of magic that had made him want to rip their heads off for putting themselves in danger, but at the same time, filling him with awe and adoration when faced with the result and proof of just how much effort his friends would go to just to make his life easier.

He couldn't understand why the decision was so difficult, when the answer was obvious. Sirius deserved to know the truth, but even when faced with the truth, that his friends had done more for him than Albus Dumbledore ever had, he couldn't justify breaking his promise to the old man. He had to, he knew he did. And he knew he would. But it left him with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, guilt surging up and nearly overwhelming him, even before he spoke.

"Werewolf packs," he croaked, feeling the urge to vomit as he revealed the one thing he had promised to keep secret. "I've been visiting werewolf packs to try and turn them from Greyback and You-Know-Who. Dumbledore wanted me to recruit them to the Order."

Remus was very glad the Hermione wasn't in the room. He hoped the Sirius had put up silencing charms, because she definitely didn't need to hear the rampage he was sure Sirius was about to go on. The other man's face was dark with fury, his cheeks tinged red with anger. Sirius' eyes were nearly black.

Remus winced, knowing full well that Sirius' anger would be aimed at their former headmaster. He braced himself, desperately wishing he didn't have heightened senses, because even with his hands covering his ears, he knew they would ring and give him a headache.

"That manipulative old bastard!" Sirius roared, and Remus cringed, hands pressed tight against his ears.

Yes, Remus thought. He would definitely have a headache later.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. These past few months have been a complete strain and very stressful. My partner tried to commit suicide, and his mum landed in hospital, so I've been looking after two young children as well as making sure my partner is doing well. On top of that, my nan has passed away, and I've been struggling to keep my head above the ground. I fell out with the writing for a while, but I'm hoping to be able to pick it up a bit now. My partner is doing better, and his mum is out of hospital, so things are looking up a bit._**

 ** _For those of you who read my other story, A New Beginning, as soon as I get to my laptop, I'll post the next chapter of that. I'm currently on my phone whilst my laptop is in for repairs._**

 ** _Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in updates. I won't say they will be more regular, because I've no idea what's going to happen, and I don' have any chapters after this one written. But I'll try and update quicker at least, without leaving 5/6 months inbetween._**

 ** _Once again, thank you for your patience, and for sticking by this story. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourites and followed. I have been reading them, and I am so thrilled people do enjoy this story._**

* * *

 _When Sirius woke up, the first thing he registered was that, though his favourite chair at the Potters was comfortable for sitting in, sleeping in it was not the best idea. He could already feel the crick in his neck, where he had slept at an odd angle. The second thing that registered was the noticeable absence of the small bundle of warmth that had been a near constant for the last few days._

 _He bolted upright, panic threatening to overwhelm him at Hermione's absence. He hadn't been far from the little girl for the last few days, doing his best to help her settle, and to bond with her. The only thing that stopped him from tearing the house down was that it was Prongs' home, and if something bad had happened here, he doubt he would have woken up at all. But still, his Hermione was missing, and Sirius didn't feel comfortable letting her out of his sight._

 _His ears perked up when the sound of squealing and Lily giggling reached his ears. A soft smile graced his lips. If Hermione was with Lily, then she was okay. He trusted his friends with his life, and he would trust them with his daughters life as well._

 _Standing up, and stretching, trying to crack his neck, Sirius smiled when he heard the high pitched squeal his daughter emitted whenever she was particularly happy about something. He made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Lily laughing about something, and James' half-hearted grumbling, his own smile growing._

 _Sirius was not known for melting into a puddle at cute scenes, but seeing Hermione and Harry teaming up to smear what looked like orange mush over James did make his heart melt. Just a little bit. It also caused him to snicker, whilst Lily looked amused. James glanced at him, a mock scowl on his face. Seeing Hermione's eyes light up at his voice, and Harry to turn slightly to look at him, melted him just a tiny bit further._

 _Sirius decided then and there that baby cuteness would be his undoing._

 _He settled into the kitchen, relishing in the sound of his friends laughter, and the innocence of the moment. For a small amount of time, he could pretend there was nothing wrong with the world outside, that everything would be just fine. Conversation flowed freely between the three adults as James cleaned himself and the two children up and Sirius helped Lily prepare dinner._

 _It was a lively dinner table, with James and Sirius tossing jokes back and forth, and Lily watching on in amusement. Hermione and Harry were in the playpen, watching with bright eyes, even as Hermione shoved the foot of a soft toy in her mouth, drool immediately coating her chin._

 _The happy and content atmosphere turned more serious once dinner was over and the adults congregated to the loving room, Sirius cradling Hermione against his chest, Lily mirroring his movements with Harry._

" _So, where did Hermione come from, Pads?" James asked, sprawling out on the sofa. Sirius gently ran a hand through Hermione's hair, the action an unconscious one that seemed to ease him. He smiled sadly, as he recounted the tale. James and Lily listened intently, eyes narrowing with suspicion when he mentioned Bellatrix, widening with horror when they heard what happened to his cousin's daughter. Lily's eyes filled with tears as he told them of his last meeting with his cousin, respect and sadness filling his friends when they heard how she had saved an innocent baby from her husband and his friends._

 _Bright green eyes that had filled with tears as Sirius spoke overfilled, tears streaming down her face as Lily hugged her son closer._

 _James' mouth opened and closed, and Sirius could see anger and pity and horror expressing themselves in the clenched jaw, heaving chest and hazel eyes of his best friend. James hated people dying needlessly, or for doing the right thing. He hated children getting hurt and suffering. Lily closed her own eyes when her husband left the room, both she and Sirius knowing James needed to rant alone, if only for a moment._

 _It was minutes later when James returned, though it felt like an eternity. Sorrowful eyes turned to Sirius as arms wrapped around his wife and son, holding them close, as if his embrace alone could protect them._

" _Are you sure you can trust Bellatrix?" James asked. Sirius could tell his friend regretted as long the question, but he knew that of the situation was reversed, he'd probably ask the same._

" _Bella had always been very family orientated. Her marriage to Lestrange was to prevent Narcissa marrying him. Not running, not hiding, staying, was to protect her family. Losing her child destroyed her. She had no reason to save this baby, a baby born to muggle parents. If she truly followed Lestrange and his master, if she believed the ideals the Dark Lord spouts, she wouldn't have saved this child. She wouldn't have risked Lestranges' wrath. She wouldn't have begged me to save her." Sirius sighed._

 _Lily nodded, shivering slightly as she held Harry tighter. James frowned, hazel eyes narrowing._

" _Muggle parents, Pads? She asked you to adopt Hermione, using the old ways?"_

 _Sirius nodded. "Its unorthodox, and very rarely done, bringing a child born to muggles into the Black family, but as long as the child has magic, it is possible. Bellatrix must have known somehow, otherwise she wouldn't have asked."_

 _James nodded. Lily looked slightly worried._

" _What about the muggle authorities? They'll know there was a child, and they'll be looking for her. Surely someone will recognise her?" she asked, fingers of one hand tangling the tips of her hair. Sirius gave a lopsided smile._

" _The reason the Black's didn't adopt muggleborn children is because the process requires blood. Only a small amount is needed, pricking the tip of your finger would be enough. But it is enough to allow the child to take on the magical and physical attributes of the family they are being adopted into. If you were to do a paternity test, it would show me as Hermione's father." He explained. Lily nodded, appearing satisfied for now._

" _We'll all be here for you Sirius. Both me and James and Harry. They can grow up together. You're more of a brother to me than Petunia is my sister. You and Hermione will always be family." Lily stated, voice firm. Sirius chuckled lightly, heart bursting with love for the people in front of him._

 _Years ago, before he had met James and Remus and Lily and Peter, he never thought he would feel as much as he did now. He had done his best to show he cared to only a select few, and very rarely. His mother had drilled it into him, love was a weakness that he needed to get rid of. And whilst he had tried to ignore most of what Walburga Black had told him, that had stuck with him. He knew he had loved his mother at one point, but that hasn't stopped him from being hurt by her. His father, he knew his father cared, in the way his father had healed the worst of his injuries when he was younger, the way his father had continually tried to warn him to back down, to stop rebelling, even after Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. But the actions of his mother, the woman he had, at a very young age, loved and adored, had hurt him. She had proven that loving someone was a weakness that would only get him hurt._

 _It had taken James and Remus and Peter to prove to him that loved was a strength, was something to hold onto, was something that could make him stronger. James' parents had further proven It, with their doting and affection for James, and later himself. Lily had joined the small circle of people Sirius loved as well, though it had taken him longer, not quite as eager as James to forgive her for the insults she had thrown his way, the jabs at his family, even though at the time, she hasn't known what his family was like. But she had proved herself, with her bright, fierce love for James, a live that had extended to him and Remus, and to some extended, Peter, though she had always seemed slightly wary of the smaller boy._

 _But it was also that love that made him hesitant to mention Bella's warning about Peter, because he didn't want to believe that another person he loved, someone they all loved, would hurt them, betray them on such a large scale. It was the belief that Peter wouldn't hurt them, wouldn't betray them, that kept him silent. He just couldn't cast doubt on him, on his brother, when Peter hasn't done anything to raise suspicions like that._

 _And so he stayed silent, the warning playing on a loop in his mind. But he stilled his tongue, and let the noises of this family wash over him, enjoyed the heat and comfort of the child cradled against his chest. Looking around, at his family, he smiled. This was worth protecting at all costs, even if two of his own had him worried. They were still worth protecting, until they proved otherwise._

* * *

Remus listen as Sirius spoke, the aristocratic lilt of his friend, his pack mates, tone breaking every few sentences. The blow out from his admission had been huge, and it took reminding Sirius of Hermione to stop the young man from confronting their old headmaster. That argument seemed relatively minor compared to the story Sirius had just finished telling. Remus was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open, it would probably explain why his tongue was starting to feel rather dry. His own eyes were suspiciously damp, though his cheeks felt dry.

He wasn't sure he could formulate a proper sentence in response to the tale Sirius had told. He didn't doubt Sirius about his cousin, He had been around her in school, and whilst the female Black wasn't pack, Remus knew she could be trusted. He could smell the need to protect family on her. Where Bellatrix had an obsessive need to protect family, to protect what was hers, Sirius had a need to protect those who had proven themselves to him or couldn't protect themselves. They were similar in so many ways, Remus wondered how their family had missed it. Sirius defied the family openly and loudly and in every obvious manner possible. Bellatrix defied them subtly, quietly, plotting her moves carefully to ensure the safest outcome for everyone but her. But it was always with the same goal. If anyone had looked deeper, they would have seen Sirius' behaviour as his way of protecting his brother from their parents. They would have seen the decisions Bellatrix had made as her way of saving her sisters from their parents.

In the end, for the both of them, it had always come down to family. They had done their best, the both of them, to protect their family. Bellatrix had succeeded, and failed. Sirius believed he had failed completely.

The silence stretched on, Sirius watching his friend with troubled eyes. Remus blinked, cleared his throat.

"I don't really know what to say." He murmured. "I don't think there is anything I can say that will make this whole situation better. But I'll always be here, if you need anything. I'll be around more often, for you and Hermione and Harry and James and Lily. Lily was right, you are family. And I'll let Dumbledore know I'm having no luck with the werewolves and I can't continue going. It's a waste of time and I can be of better use here."

"Crazy old fool. What was he thinking, sending you to infiltrate the packs?" he snarled. "He knows what Greyback did to you and he sends you to him anyway."

Remus frowned. "He only wanted me to try and convince them to not follow Voldemort. I was willing to do It. I do owe him, if not for him, I never would have gone to Hogwarts or met you, James and Peter. And Lily."

Sirius snorted.

"As I said before, any decent human would have let you go to Hogwarts. It doesn't make him special, or put you in his debt. You owed him nothing Remus. He manipulated you, it's that simple." Remus shook his head.

"No one in their right mind would have let me attend Hogwarts knowing what I am. They would have kept me away, to keep their children safe. Sirius, he gave me an opportunity, an amazing opportunity that others don't get. I'm probably the only werewolf to have ever attended Hogwarts."

He still felt compelled to defend his old headmaster. After all, if it wasn't for Dumbledore, he would still be at home, friendless and without a proper education and no chances of a job anywhere. He wouldn't have his friends, or, as his wolf thought of them, he wouldn't have his pack. Dumbledore had allowed that to happen, by giving Remus a chance. He was the _first_ person to _ever_ give him a chance. Sirius was scowling, though there was a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I wonder why." He mused. Remus shot him a startled look.

"Wonder why what?"

"Why you are the only werewolf our esteemed headmaster ever invited to Hogwarts. Surely there are other children who have been attacked, before and after you. Why did none of them ever go to Hogwarts? And there wasn't another student like you, we would have noticed if there was a furry friend with you on the Full Moon, and they would have been in the hospital wing. So why were you the only werewolf Dumbledore invited to Hogwarts?"

Sirius wasn't really sure where he was going with his thoughts, he didn't want to accuse Albus of deliberately setting Remus up. Sure, he was furious the old man had the audacity to send Remus to the werewolves, but he was a good man, and like he didn't want to believe Peter had betrayed them, he didn't want to think his headmaster had been so manipulative.

It had appeared Remus had realised what he was saying, had reached the sane conclusion, because he began to deny it vehemently, a look of horror in his eyes. And as much as Sirius didn't want to believe It, it really did make a lot of sense. If Remus was allowed to go to Hogwarts, then others should have been able to as well. There had to be a reason why not one other person like Remus had been at the school.

"It makes sense, Moony." He whispered. "I'm not saying he's a bad person, Merlin knows Dumbledore is one of the best Wizards there is. But he had to have had a reason, otherwise there would be more like you at school, or you wouldn't have gone." Remus continued shaking his head.

"Maybe the parents of the others didn't let them come. We are dangerous, it wouldn't be safe to have more than one of us at the same time. It would have been twice the dangerous, twice the risk. There will probably be another werewolf at Hogwarts in a couple of years or so. Besides, people like me aren't as common as you might think." Remus gave a self-depreciating grin.

"Most werewolves recognise children as cubs, too young most of the time to withstand the change. And when we are in wolf form, even though the human part is lost, the wolf can will still recognise small children as babies. Young that's to be protected. Even now, my wolf recoils in horror at the thought of hurting a cub. Prey that is the same size, or a perceived threat is what we usually go for. They present a risk to the safety and health, of ourselves, and if we have one, our pack. Only Greyback attacks children really. And he usually kidnaps them and raises them himself, so they trust him. I'm special. He only attacked me because my father insulted him, and Greyback thought it amusing to turn the son of Lyall Lupin into a werewolf and force him to raise it. I doubt there are many other who stayed with their families, most people don't tolerate people like me. I was probably the only one around when he was making the offer. I might have also been the only one to accept."

Sirius looked thoughtful. What Remus said did make sense, but Sirius still believed Dumbledore had other reasons. He'd give him the benefit of the doubt, keep his suspicions to himself for now, because he had been the one to make it possible for Remus to attend school. But Sirius wouldn't lay all his trust in the man any more. He'd keep Albus Dumbledore at arms length for now.

Remus looked relieved when Sirius nodded, seeming to accept his explanation.

"So you don't recognise adult humans, but you recognise children when you're a wolf," Sirius asked curiously. Remus shook his head.

It had been hard, breaking out of thinking he was a monster. When he had first changed, he didn't think he would hurt anyone. Didn't think it would make much of a difference, his furry problem. After all, the wolves he had read about, the real wolves that lived in the wild, they didn't really attack people for the sake of It, they only attacked when threatened or provoked. When he was younger, not quite understanding the difference between a wild wolf and a werewolf, he had devoured everything he could. He had wanted to understand everything about the animals his father appeared to fear.

Of course, being locked in a cage, chained down, and left alone during the Full Moon had changed his thinking. His mother and father wouldn't have done that to him if he wasn't dangerous. It was his reasoning, his basis for believing that the condition he suffered daily made him a monster. The rest of the time, his parents were almost normal. His dad wasn't as open with affection as before, and his mum often looked at him with pain and heartbreak, but he knew they had loved him all the same. It was just three nights a month that they had seemed afraid of him. Or for him.

Meeting the Marauders had changed everything. Not an instant change, but a gradual change. They had accepted him, brought him chocolate when he wasn't well, gifted him dungbombs and planning mercy from Zonko's (things that Madame Pomfrey inevitably confiscated), brought him noted and homework. They had made him feel normal, no different from any other person. They had made him as comfortable as that could, learned his ticks, his mood changes, what irritated his senses. It had all made a difference to the way he thought. Their consistent loyalty and friendship had kept him going, even in his darkest times. His happiest memories, the ones that enabled him to produce a patronus, involved them.

A loud, high pitched cry startled him out of his thoughts. He realised Sirius had been watching him intently, though now the other man chuckled softly as he stood.

"Little Monkey hasn't been feeling well the last couple of days. She's a bit louder than she used to be." He said, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sirius exited the room, loping down the corridor, disappearing into James' old bedroom. He returned moments later, doing a weird little bounce as he walked that strongly reminded Remus of Lily. The child in his arms was giggling and Remus couldn't help but study her, mind racing.

The child, Hermione (and wasn't that a mouthful, Remus thought wryly), had a thick head of dark hair. He could see it wasn't quite as black as Sirius' hair was, rather a very dark brown. The curls were as crazy as Andromeda's, and Remus wondered if that was due to the adoption ritual, or if they had always been that way. She had an adorable giggle, one that was infectious and made Remus smile as well.

Remus could feel the smug happiness of his wolf, another cub added to the pack, a pack , a family, Remus had once thought impossible.

It would take a while to get used to all the changes in his life, especially with two children and his inevitable and very much dreaded conversation with Albus Dumbledore, but he was feeling rather content. His family were okay, the air between them somewhat cleared, suspicions laid to rest.

Remus couldn't think of anything that could destroy his happiness.

* * *

 _6 months earlier_

Lucius Malfoy sneered at the pitiful heap that lay at the feet of his Lord. He could hear the whimper and shovelling as the short, rather skinny man begged forgiveness. The Dark Lord was not pleased, and his anger was being directed at his double agent. His sharp, pale blue eyes narrowed as the man promised to return with more pleasing news, news that could help the Dark Lord against Dumbledore's little fighters. A hissed _Crucio_ has the man screaming, a sound Lucius likened to of a rodent in pain.

Which was rather true, a snide undercurrent to his thoughts.

Of course, Lucius rather hated the man in front of him. He found him deplorable and without morals, something that Lucius himself knew he held little of. But Lucius would never betray those he considered family. And whilst he may have doubts concerning the raids and missions he had to participate in, it was done for the safety of his family. And he would continue to do what he had to, if it meant his family was safe. Besides, he did believe that mudbloods and their kind deserved what they had coming. His only concern was wiping out the blood traitors. Because traitors they may be, they were still Pure-bloods, and they did have a use.

The snivelling man began to grovel at his Masters feet. He promised to bring more information, more of Dumbledore's plans. The Dark Lord sneered. He opened his mouth, want pointed at the pitiful lump, poised to torture him some more when the doors flew open.

Furious, the Dark Lord turned to face the intruder. Blue eyes tinged with red met eyes of coal black. The new arrival spoke, even as the Dark Lord swept through his mind.

"My Lord, a prophecy had just been made."

* * *

 _ **Once again, thank you for your patience. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch, but I wanted to get something out for you, especially after such a long wait. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
